


Beautiful Trauma: Klance Oneshot

by soki_kun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Eventual Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soki_kun/pseuds/soki_kun
Summary: After a mysterious scream is heard during a strategizing meeting, the Paladins race to find the source. They come to discover Keith, who is beginning to look very different. His previously recessive Galra traits are presenting themselves somewhat, leading to an appearance he finds unsightly. And Lance-who is already baring Altean features due to a glitch with a healing pod- is determined to show his boyfriend that he's still beautiful.





	Beautiful Trauma: Klance Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! Thank you to @SassyWaffle on Wattpad for this prompt, I hope you like my interpretation of it! Also if you know what I'm referencing in the title, you're extra awesome.

" The real question is... how will we infiltrate the base undetected?" Shiro asked the group of Paladins while everyone stood in the control room. Well, almost everyone.   
" I can cloak the green lion, but that won't solve the problem of getting in on foot. The security is stepped up." Pidge said while typing at her computer. " It seems like they're expecting us."  
" They'd be foolish not to. The planet Flocaria is full of genius mathematicians and physicists, much like the Olkari people. If we're successful in freeing them, it would greatly help the coalition." Allura explained. She pulled up the star map to take a look at the planet's location.   
Lance stood by, listening carefully. Hunk was next to him, and Keith was... nowhere to be found.   
" We'd need to send in one person who can take out multiple opponents without setting off the security system. They would have to be fast." Shiro made an observation, placing his thumb at his chin while thinking wisely.   
" Well that one is obvious. It'd have to be Keith." Pidge said, and Allura nodded. Everyone waited for Keith to say something.  
" Where even is he?" Hunk looked around the room anxiously.   
" Lance, you're his boyfriend, where is he?" Shiro asked the very tan Paladin. And Lance was more worried than he'd admit to.  
" I... I don't know?" He said.  
" Is he not able to walk again? You need to start going easier on him when you two f-" Pidge was cut off by Shiro saying her name in a scolding way.   
" Allura told me we couldn't go that rough anymore since he can't fight if he's limping, thank you very much!" Lance huffed, growing a bright shade of red.  
" Just checking." Pidge snickered.  
And before any of the other Paladins could say anything, there was a very loud yell. They weren't quite sure where it was coming from, but by the sound of it, someone was in trouble.   
" Coran! Pull up the cameras!" Allura exclaimed, and the ginger haired male hustled to the main control panel.  
" Yes, Princess!" He responded quickly.   
...  
Keith couldn't get free. No matter how much he thrashed around, he was unable to break from the iron clad grip that held his arms back. Judging from the size, he came to the conclusion that it was the largest of Lotor's minions.  
" Shush... wouldn't want this mission to be compromised." Said one of Lotor's generals. He was sure her name was Ezor.   
" Hurry up with it!" Zethrid growled at Acxa, who was coming forth with a needle, which seemed to light up with a bioluminescent substance.   
" Get off of me!" Keith hissed at them, resisting to the best of his ability. The suffocating grip felt like a car door slowly shutting on him, especially because he wasn't wearing his armor. He felt a clammy hand move over his mouth to shut him up.  
Next thing he knew, there was a shot being delivered into his neck, a very very excruciating shot. The needle was long, and whatever they were giving to him stung like bees were in his bloodstream.   
" It'll all be over soon." Ezor let out a giggle. It seemed like watching him in pain was satisfying in some demented way. Keith began going limp somewhat, and his eyes began to give off a faint yellow glow. He was dropped, where he caught himself on the hard floor. His palms were scraped up from the impact.   
" What- what did you do to me?!" Keith managed to pant out. His entire body was on fire.  
" Only brought out your inner warrior..." Zethrid looked down at him. The generals knew Lotor would be pleased with them for pulling this one off. If they couldn't get Shiro to their side of the war, then Keith was the next best thing.   
" Lotor is going to train you." Acxa spoke coldly, moving to try and pick him up. The only step left was to transport him, which should've been easy. But no dice.  
" Keith!" Lance shouted, running in with his bayard in hand. The other Paladins were hot on his heels, but for once, he was running faster than even Shiro.  
Keith kept his heavy eyelids open as a result of hearing Lance's voice. Soon, Shiro had gotten him back away from the fight that was erupting.   
" Get him out of here!" He ordered Lance, who was currently shooting at the generals. Even though the Paladins were not as powerful as them with combat, it didn't matter. They just had to hold them off long enough for Keith to get into safety.  
Lance wrapped Keith's arm over his shoulder, dragging him somewhat. It seemed like the red Paladin was weak, and barely capable of staying conscious, let alone walking on his own.  
" Keith, Babe... can you hear me?!" He asked frantically, blinking back tears of panic. And Keith mumbled something incoherent. This was bad. Lance was trembling as he picked the other boy up bridal style. He was running as fast as he could without dropping him. " ALLURA!"   
Lance burst into the control room, promptly scaring the daylights out of Coran and Allura.   
" How is he?" The princess swiftly made her way over to the couple.   
" I-" Lance's shaky voice trailed off into nothingness.  
" His skin..." She examined what was previously Keith's pale white skin. There were splotches of purple all over him in random spots, and they were slowly bridging together.   
" What is happening to him?!" Lance finally exclaimed, having a meltdown.   
Coran, who had also rushed over, noticed a small puncture wound on Keith's neck. There was a little blood dripping down as a result of it.   
" They must've injected him with something!"   
...  
It had been two days, or something close to that. Telling time in space was hard without a sunset or sunrise. To Lance, it felt like months had passed as he paced around the healing pod. Seeing Keith in there like that... it hurt him. All of his skin had turned purple by the time they'd put him in there, but that was as far as the process could get. Whatever the generals were trying to do ran off rails once Keith was exposed to the healing pod, because all the changes he'd been going through promptly ceased.   
Lance was the only one waiting by Keith's pod still. Shiro had left about fifteen minutes earlier after being unable to keep his eyes open anymore.  
" Please... come on..." The Cuban male slid down and leaned on the side of the pod. There were bags underneath his eyes that practically hung to his knees, and he kept yawning at least once every two minutes.   
It wasn't healthy, not at all. But he was too worried to even think about sleeping. Despite the constant urge to pass out, Lance fought it off.   
It was sudden, very sudden. But the hard surface of the pod dissolved in a shimmery way, letting Keith stumble out of it. Lance caught him, and he couldn't help but feel like he'd done this same thing before. He shook it off however, just wanting to focus on Keith.   
" Lance?" Keith questioned, feeling that he'd landed in someone's arms. The embrace felt all too familiar to not be his boyfriend.   
" Yeah... it's me, buddy." He sniffled, hugging him in closer.   
" What happened?" Keith didn't remember much at all, and being drowsy didn't help. The red Paladin would have to get used to this whole 'being awake' thing once again.   
" Shh... we can talk about that later. I bet you're probably starving." Lance pulled back, looking into Keith's now yellow eyes. The whites of them had turned into a creamy, light yellowish tint. And the once brilliant, large, stormy purple of his irises had morphed into something completely different. It was there, but at the same time, it wasn't.   
As much as Keith wanted to go get food, he felt sick to his stomach upon catching a glimpse at his hand. The purple color scared him to say the least, because he jumped back and gasped at it in horror.  
" What is-" He quickly took off his jacket and let it hit the castle floor. His arms too were this ghastly hue, his skin wasn't furry thank God, but the color was shocking him. " WHY AM I PURPLE?!"   
" Babe... I'm not sure yelling is the best idea." Lance cringed, knowing that everyone else was sleeping.  
" Oh, excuse me!" Keith narrowed his eyes, frantically feeling around on his face. He was relieved to know he hadn't grown furry Galra ears or anything. " I'm so sorry for having a normal reaction to looking like this!" He felt a sense of disgust aimed at himself.   
" I know it's a lot to process, but we stopped it before you could turn completely." Lance sighed, knowing he'd have to explain. Keith had a right to know of all people.   
" Turn?" Keith immediately stopped any and all movement of his body when hearing him.   
" Listen, you need to eat something, do that and I'll tell you everything we know, okay?" He reached out, caressing the boy's face gently.  
" Lance, how can you even look at me right now? I'm disgusting." Keith had tears in his eyes even though he tried his best to fight them. Lance's face sunk upon hearing him say that.  
" Please don't talk like that because you're not disgusting, you're not ugly, you're Keith. My beautiful boyfriend, Keith." Lance pulled the shorter boy into a hug despite him trying to struggle.   
" Don't make me laugh." Keith slowly stopped trying to break free, knowing that Lance's hugs weren't easily escaped.   
" I know this is all really new to you... and that you're scared. But you're definitely not gross or anything like that. You're still amazing to me." The blue Paladin was heartbroken seeing Keith's reaction. He knew that feeling all too well. Waking up from a healing pod and being completely different, but not quite right in terms of how other people looked.   
When Lance got his Altean features, he definitely didn't turn all the way either. Sure, he got the marks, the pointy ears and such, but his hair color didn't change. He didn't get powers like Allura. And he felt out of place for a long time.   
" You might want to go shower." Keith mumbled while pulling away from Lance, who was now confused.  
" Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
" Because you touched me. I'm gross, I wouldn't want you to get contaminated." Keith started walking away, and he was rather slow on his legs. The tears he'd been waging war against finally began to fall and dampen the front of his shirt.   
" Woah, woah!" Lance started going after him. " Keith, stop. Stop saying shit like that, I'm serious." He grabbed the boy's wrist, making him halt.   
" Why? It's true. I haven't even looked in a mirror but I already know I'm an eyesore." He tried to walk forward, but he kept being held back by Lance.   
" I know what you're going through, okay? I know it's hard and everything, but you can't keep cutting yourself down." The taller male told him sternly.  
" Right." Keith sniffled, rolling his eyes. " When you changed you got even more beautiful! You got pretty blue marks on your cheeks and all over you! And you already looked ten times better than me as it was! You got lucky! When you changed you didn't turn into some disgusting creature that the entire universe hates!" He felt ashamed as he broke down into a fit of sobbing. Even though he knew about his Galra blood, he hadn't had to worry about it, because nobody could tell just by looking at him. Now he was branded, and people would assume he was part of the problem.   
Lance's ocean colored eyes were wide as he stared at Keith in shock.   
" What's with all yelling out here?" There was a groggy voice from the doorway, causing the boys to turn around. So much for not waking people up.   
" Pidge, sorry..." Lance told her, and the sleepy Paladin rubbed her drowsy eyes.  
" It's fine-" She glanced up, adjusting her glasses to see Keith. " Oh my God, Keith?! You're out!" Pidge exclaimed.  
" Unfortunately." Keith murmured, sniffing and trying his best not to choke on his own sobs. The lump in his throat was growing and becoming harder to ignore.   
" He's- He's really torn up about what happened, Pidge." Lance told her calmly, though he was really the opposite. Hearing Keith say such awful things about himself was hard to hear. " Just go back to sleep, anyone don't wake anyone up, okay?" He asked.  
She noticed the tears streaming down the red Paladin's cheeks, knowing already that she couldn't help. Keith was hotheaded, and refused to listen to just about anyone. Unless that person was Lance.  
" We'll talk tomorrow." She had a sympathetic expression while telling the two. As much as it pained her to see a friend so sad, there wasn't much she could do about it. They'd already tried everything to make a medicine to reverse it, and the healing pod hadn't helped other than stopping the progression of the serum. The substance they'd extracted from the needle showed no signs of being treatable.   
As soon as Pidge was gone, Lance began leading Keith out of the room.   
" We need to get you something to eat. I don't care what you say, you need food." Lance said, and Keith could only stare at the plain floor of the castle hallway. Why him? Why was he the one being turned into a freak?   
" I'm not hungry." Keith replied under his breath. He actually felt nauseated after finding out how he looked. The thought of looking in a mirror terrified him, but he knew they were about to pass one.   
" You have to be after not eating for days." Lance was concerned with his boyfriend's unhealthy behavior and thoughts. After the many months they'd been together, he'd never seen Keith act like this.   
As they neared the dining hall, there was a mirror-like area on the right wall. And Keith turned his head to glance into it. He was horrified. First of all, his eyes were glowing in the dimly lit hall. Their yellow tint made him even more sick to his stomach, and his face contorted into a grimace. His pupils weren't gone, they had only morphed into feline-like slits.   
On the right side of his face, there was a stripe of darker purple skin that met at a fine point at the upper middle of his cheek.   
" Oh, Babe..." Lance noticed more tears pooling in the other's eyes. " It's okay... you look beautiful still."   
Keith growled, almost wanting to punch in the reflective surface. He loathed it, hated his own skin.   
" Scratch what I said earlier, you look a million times better than me now." He let the tears fall.   
" Keith." Lance was almost ready to cry as well. " Come here." The blue Paladin pulled him into his chest, letting Keith sob into the fabric of his green jacket.   
" I'm a monster!" The smaller boy cried out.   
" No you're not." Lance rested his chin on Keith's shoulder.   
" You're lying!" Keith hissed. He couldn't stand the thought of looking like this for the rest of his life. If they ever made it back to Earth, how would he face anyone?   
" No, Keith, I'm not lying. I still love you just the way you are. I always will." Lance squeezed his eyes shut to keep the water in.   
Keith was slowly easing into Lance's embrace hearing those words. It seemed like it had been forever since he'd heard the other boy say it. He needed someone to tell him that.   
There weren't many words spoken as Keith ate his food goo quietly. He'd noticed that his canines had become sharper, and almost turned into tiny fangs. It was more recognizable as he chewed his food.   
Lance sat at the seat next to him, making sure that he was eating despite his claim of not being hungry.   
" Thank you..." Keith murmured, pushing his empty bowl to the side.   
" For...?" Lance raised an eyebrow.  
" For not running away screaming." The red Paladin glanced to the side. And Lance made a face, getting up. He tilted Keith's face towards him, staring into his now golden eyes.   
" What do I have to do to show you that I'm not going anywhere?" He leaned a little closer. And Keith gulped.  
" I don't know." The smaller boy said quietly.   
" I love you, Keith. I really do." Lance let the look on his face soften. And before Keith could respond, he slowly met their lips together. It was light, innocent. That was way different than their usual kisses, which were messy and passionate.   
Keith was surprised, but his eyes eventually closed as he settled into the feeling. It was a shock that Lance would even want to kiss him after witnessing his appearance, or so he thought. But he was wrong.   
Lance felt his boyfriend's arms drape behind his neck, finding their usual position. And he was overjoyed that Keith wasn't rejecting it. It was a step in the right direction.   
" You're amazing, and funny, and still as perfect as before, okay?" He whispered as he pulled away, leaving Keith with a very dark blush. " Do you want me to prove that? I'll show you just how much I love you if you just say the word, Babe." Lance told Keith, who didn't know how to respond at first.   
" How?" The other boy asked. And after that, he found himself being lifted from his seat and into Lance's arms.   
" Like this." Lance smiled down at him as he began carrying him from the room. It had occurred to him that Keith and him had never really made love. In fact, their first time began with Keith shoving him against a wall. There wasn't much that was sweet about it. It was just rushed and desperate thanks to all that sexual tension.  
" Babe... are you..." Keith trailed off. He was beginning to get an idea what Lance meant.   
" Madly in love with you? Of course, thanks for asking." Lance said as they arrived to the hall where their rooms were.   
" That's not what I was asking." He felt all his blood rushing to his cheeks when they walked into Lance's room. They locked the door so it wouldn't automatically open for anyone else.   
" What is it, Keith?" Lance purred.   
Keith didn't quite know what to say at first. It had been a long time since they'd done anything intimate, mainly because Allura got pissed at them both. He hadn't been able to walk for a couple days due to Lance ramming him as hard as he had.   
" What are you doing?" He asked as Lance laid him back on the bed.   
" I already told you..." Lance caressed his boyfriend's face, still finding it beautiful. " Do you want me to? I'll only do anything if you tell me you're okay with it." He had a mushy, soft expression while looking into Keith's eyes.   
" Are you asking to fuck me?" The smaller boy bluntly asked.  
" No. I'm asking to make love to you~" Lance was hovering over Keith, not crushing him with his body weight. Just staying close to him.   
Keith was incredibly self conscious, and not even sure if he could look at himself. But seeing how passionate Lance was, watching his Altean markings glow in the dark room, it was comforting.   
" You can do whatever you want." Keith quietly said, smiling at him. His eyes were a little wider as his cheek was cupped in the other boy's tan palm.   
" It's not about me, Babe. It's about you." He leaned down, pressing a slow kiss on Keith's lips.   
Lance loved Keith unconditionally, and wished for nothing more than Keith's happiness. Nobody deserved to feel trapped inside their own skin, to loathe their own body.   
Keith's arms found their way behind Lance, and his hands were soon tangling in his hair. This was way different from any other time his boyfriend had kissed him. It was passionate, but not sloppy. Saliva wasn't getting everywhere, and he wasn't being pinned against a wall.   
Lance shrugged off his jacket, moving back for a moment to slip off his long sleeved shirt. He pulled it up and over his head, and Keith was admiring the glowing blue markings that decorated his chest and abdomen. They were swirled, and though they didn't move, it looked like they danced over Lance's tan skin. Keith ran his hand over them, brushing his fingertips gently over the brightness.   
Lance blushed, going back in to meet their lips once again. Keith had always loved the markings, and found the time to appreciate them whenever he could.  
" Can I...?" The blue Paladin tugged at the bottom of Keith's shirt, mumbling his words on the boy's lips.   
Keith responded with an almost silent yes, hoping that Lance would be okay with his purple skin.   
And with that, Lance slowly started pulling off Keith's form fitting black shirt. His chest wasn't all that different. The smooth skin was the same color as the rest of Keith's body, and his nipples were a darker shade of purple.   
The smaller boy sort of crossed his arms in front of his chest, cutting Lance's staring session short.  
" Keith... you're beautiful... let me admire it." Lance said, looking down at him seriously. Keith gazed up at him, and his tiny scowl was slowly fading away the longer they shared eye contact. He became less tense as Lance hesitantly moved his arms to the side.   
His face was adorned with a fond, reassuring smile.   
Keith could only think one thing as Lance kissed him again.  
He still loves me.


End file.
